poppyfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppy.Computer Tour
The Poppy.Computer Tour was a national 20-city music tour featuring performances by Poppy, Titanic Sinclair, and Charlotte. The tour was created to promote Poppy's debut album, Poppy.Computer. Details The tour began on October 19th, 2017 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and ended on November 22nd, 2017 in Cambridge, Massachusetts, USA. Each show typically lasted one hour and forty-five minutes and followed a traditional setlist. Tickets for the tour were available online at the website poppy.computer as well as at the door of each venue. The tour marks her first time performing outside of the United States, as well as her first time performing mononymously as Poppy rather than That Poppy. The tour featured VIP Experiences, which cost an additional $60-$80, known as the "Zealot of Poppy Ticket Upgrade" and the "Disciple of Poppy Ticket Upgrade". A second leg of the tour, known as the Poppy.Computer Tour Part 2, is scheduled to feature a cross-continental performances in the United Kingdom, United States and Japan. The second leg will end on February 20th, 2018. Announcement The first announcement of Poppy's tour came alongside the announcement of Poppy's debut album via the artist's Twitter page on May 6th, 2017. The tour itself would later be the subject of two of Poppy's livestreams on her YouTube channel. The tour dates and locations were presented ominously in the livestream "Poppy.Computer Tour" on July 19th, 2017. Poppy herself would also post the listings on her website and add them as her banner pictures on Facebook and Twitter. Since the announcement of her tour, all of Poppy's video descriptions were changed to promote the tour and easily direct fans to the Poppy.Computer website. A livestream named "A Live Interview With Poppy" later featured Poppy discussing the tour locations with the Interviewer. Performance The stage was first set with a large pink mixing table decorated with fur and the traditional Poppy "P" emblem in the middle of it. Charlotte stood behind the table, placed in front of an Apple MacBook. Two screens lay on both sides of the table, displaying different graphics. Fans had the choice to stand directly in front of the stage to interact with the concert, or remain in their seats to enjoy the visuals. Once the lights dimmed, the performances would begin with a DJ set from Charlotte. The set featured many hit pop songs such as Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Party Rock Anthem, Toxic and Look What You Made Me Do mixed in with songs and meme remixes derived from the internet, such as Ain't Nobody Got Time for Dat, as well as Leave Britney Spears Alone!!. The DJ set lasted for 45 minutes. Following the end of the set, Titanic Sinclair would emerge from behind the black curtain behind the table, followed by two dancers, and ultimately, Poppy. A voice narrated a suspenseful disclaimer before the show initiated in full swing. The shows all began with the first song featured on the setlist, I'm Poppy. Her performances in the show each had unique choreography featuring herself and the dancers, as well as fan interaction. The two dancers accompanying Poppy would typically reach out for audience phones and take videos before returning them, while Poppy sometimes reached out to touch the hands of some excited fans. The show progressed with regular performances of songs on her new album with interludes of Titanic Sinclair dispensing fruit punch to fans in the audience, Poppy and Titanic interacting with one another, Poppy addressing her fans, as well as showcases of some of her videos, including "Certain Words" and "3:36". Some intermissions featured a gimmick called the Love Meter, which Titanic often utilized to raise audience morale and excitement for Poppy's songs. The Love Meter was most importantly featured following her final song Software Upgrade to summon Poppy for her encore song, Money. Poppy ended each show by wishing the audience a goodnight and then rushing offstage. Immediately following this, the merchandise store would open up, with options for albums, toques, long-sleeved shirts, T-shirts, pins, and hoodies being available. VIP Experience The Zealot of Poppy and Disciple of Poppy VIP Experiences were only available as ticket upgrades on the Wonderful Union website. Both VIP Experiences enabled buyers to wear a virtual-reality headset programmed to portray different interactions with Poppy, Charlotte, and Titanic Sinclair. The interactions were very similar in theme to the Poppy YouTube videos. The VIP Experiences were held prior to each show, typically in a small room. The $60 Disciple of Poppy upgrade allowed one to only participate in the virtual experience, while an $80 Zealot of Poppy upgrade included a signed copy of the album as well as a signed Poppy poster. Both experiences had an I'm Poppy lanyard available to buyers. Anticipation and Reception Many fans were skeptical of Poppy actually being present at the performance, as some venues such as the Rio were converted movie theatres. The DJ set with Charlotte had many fans initially confused, due to Poppy's absence for the first 45 minutes of the show. As with the rest of the Poppy.Computer Tour, the performance was all ages. Fans of Poppy were very surprised to discover this due to some locations normally hosting productions which are 18+. The performance overall was well received by audiences, with tickets mostly being sold out before the show date. Due to large demand, extra tickets were made available for some locations later on. Many fans critiqued the length of the show for being too short, with many wishing for more songs from Poppy. Other fans had hoped for an outfit change from Poppy. The most critiqued part of the experience was the VIP Experience, which fans were perplexed and disappointed to not have a live appearance from Poppy. However, the show was ultimately praised by fans due to the stunning visuals, interactive choreography, and Poppy's live singing. Dates # October 19th, 2017 - Vancouver, British Columbia at The Rio Theatre # October 20th, 2017 - Seattle, Washington at The Crocodile # October 21st, 2017 - Portland, Oregon at Hawthorne Theatre # October 26th, 2017 - San Francisco, California at Slim's # October 27th-28th, 2017 - Los Angeles, California at Echoplex # October 29th, 2017 - San Diego, California at Voodoo Room # November 1st, 2017 - Denver, Colorado at Bluebird Theater # November 3rd, 2017 - Dallas, Texas at Club Dada # November 4th, 2017 - Austin, Texas at Stubb's Jr. # November 5th, 2017 - Houston, Texas at Bronze Peacock Room # November 7th, 2017 - Atlanta, Georgia at Vinyl # November 8th, 2017 - Nashville, Tennessee at Mercy Lounge # November 10th, 2017 - Chicago, Illinois at Subterranean (Two shows: early and late shows) # November 11th, 2017 - Detroit, Michigan at Shelter # November 14th, 2017 - Washington, DC at Rock & Roll Hotel # November 15th, 2017 - New York City, New York at Music Hall Of Williamsburg # November 16th, 2017 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at The Foundry # November 18th, 2017 - Toronto, Ontario at The Velvet Underground '' # 'November 19th, 2017' - Montreal, Quebec at ''L'Astral # November 22nd, 2017 - Cambridge, Massachusetts at The Sinclair Setlist # I'm Poppy # Computer Boy Intro # Computer Boy # Interlude: Beverage Handout # Moshi Moshi # Interlude: Love Meter <3 # Bleach Blonde Baby # Interweb # Interlude: Are You Having Fun? # Let's Make A Video # Interlude: Bye Bye Charlotte # My Style # My Microphone # Software Upgrade # Encore: Money Trivia * The only song Poppy performed from Bubblebath was Money. * The tour marks the debut performances of Charlotte and Titanic Sinclair. * Poppy did not perform Fuzzy or Pop Music at any of the shows. * Poppy had two different outfits she alternated between shows, one being the dress she wore in her Interweb video, and the other being more of a Lady Gaga-inspired pink outfit with pointed shoulders. ** Similarly, the featured dancers also had black, yellow, and green bodysuits with capes that they alternated by show. * It is unknown whether the dancers featured in the show are Poppy's regular bodysuit dancers that appear in Poppy's other videos. It is confirmed however that they are the same dancers that appear in the Moshi Moshi video. ** It has also been speculated that the dancers are the Pink Person and the Purple Person from Poppy's acoustic covers. * Altar and Lowlife were originally meant to be performed on the tour but ended up being scrapped, most likely because their sound does not correspond with Poppy.Computer. Category:Poppy.Computer Category:Poppy.Computer Tour Category:2017 Category:Tours